Events
Events refer to the canonical moments of history within the Convergence universe that are notable or noteworthy. They not only refer to the larger incidents given attention by organizations such as the Coalition but all smaller moments in time played out across the Convergence series. Larger, more impactful events are typically given incident names, though this does not necessarily mean the event is integral to the overall lore of the Convergence universe. Notable Events The following is a list of canonical events that have already come to pass, in order of when they were hosted: *The Ties That Bind *Welcome to Silent Hill *Monokuma Rising *The Reapers' Game *Eden and the Forgotten People *Fusion *System Breakdown *The Ultimate Game *The Metamorphose Sickness *The Sovionok Camp Incident *Legend of Zelda Extravaganza *Traversing Aether *Right Hand of the Crimson Moon *When the Corpses Cry *The Grand Hotel *The War of the Universe *The Devil's Carnival *Welcome to the Falls *Restless in Rapture *Monokuma's Awakening *Civil War *Genesis *The Time Crisis *The Infinity Parable *House of M *Trouble in Paradise *A Night in Terror Town *Shadow Over Gotham *Brand of the Hawk *Far Away Lights *Calamitous Reprise *Right Hand of the Magic God *Dead or Lie *Answer the Call *Fighting of the Spirit The following is a list of other events that are considered canon, in alphabetical order: *A Certain Bizarre Adventure *A Certain Bizarre Affair *A Certain Bizarre Encounter *A Certain Bizarre Incident *A Certain Golden Requiem *A Cold-Blooded Betrayal *A Fragmented Reality *A Man Searching for His Husband *A Neptunian Welcome *A Splash of Green *A Tale of Two Wastelands *A Wish Through Time *An Ultimate Revival *Avalon Interlude *Bad End *Before Ashdale *Before the Sickness *Big and Bad *Big Trouble for a Big Koopa *Breaking Down Barriers *Calamitous Overture *Cell Games Reincarnated *Champions of the Arena *Child of the Multiverse *Chillin' in Columbia *Crooked Supernova *Curse of the Flower *Death Never Dies *Deception *Do No Harm *Exploratio Continua! *For Glory! *Fragile *From the Shadows *Haunting Blue *Illusion Breaker *I'm Home *Infinite Tales *Intertwined Lies *Intertwined Paradoxes *Intertwined Truths *It Is Your Happiness *King's Dead *Laid to Rest Screaming *Last Train Home *Letters from a Time Traveler *Melding of Alternate Futures *Musings of a Captain-Commander *No Serenity to be Found *Now You See Me *Of Ice and Ruin *Old Town Road *On a Cold Neverwinter Day *Overwatch: Tomb of Kings *Paradisum Perdidit *Pathway to Perfection *Ragnarok *Reaper Man *Reaper Squad *Receive and Save You *Regret Ever So Excruciatingly Terrible *Remade Family *SCP-2214 *Slowly Dead *Sirens to Escape Millennium *Sophie's Story *Sovionok: The Days After *Suicide Squad *Sun and Moon *Sunrise *The Answer *The Bad, the Bad, and the Bad *The City of Avalon *The Dark Beginning *The Dhampir and the Claymore *The Girls Who Met Through Time *The Goddess *The Heavy Saga *The Hunt *The Life of Shiki Tohno *The Lightbringer Chronicles *The Lost and the Found *The Misguided Eternal Portrait *The More Things Change *The Piper in the Dark *The Question *The Rout of Ash *The Secretariat *The Torch *The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren *The Wandering Fool *This is Our Story *Through the Ashes *Time Squad *Tomorrow Never Lies *Uncertainty Principle *Under the Scarlet Moon *Unfinished Business *Vortex Theory *War Stories *What it Means to be a Hero *What Lies Beneath *Witch Hunter *Zinnia's Backstory The following is a list of non-canonical events and other events that have been written, in alphabetical order, most of which were originally intended to be canon: *A Deal With the Devil *A Little Mixup *A New Initiate to the Coalition *Almost Nearly Inconsequential *Ashes of Dreams *Battle Revolution *Black Swan Lake *Blackest Knight *Bloodlines *Brave Exvius *Breaking Point *Broly *Chaos by Nature *Cloak and Dagger *Cold Days *Contest of Champions *Convergence Award Show I *Convergence Award Show II *Convergence Award Show III *Cyphon Miracles *Days Gone By *Death Masks *Delusional Maid *Divine Blade Crossing *Dream Drop Divergence *Eu Sunt Drakul *Five More Minutes *For the Record *Get Roulette *HaloZone *Illusions and Intrusions *Into the Stars *Japanese Screaming Massacre *Loose Ends *Lost and Found *Lost in London *Megatagmension *Megatronmension *Mémoire Fanée *Neptunia's Vocaloid Surprise *Oh My Garland! *Phantoms Meet Thief *Reality's Harsh *Return of the Bug King *Sadistic Alliance *Serendipity *Shattering the Known World *Sins of the Father *Space Jam *Spooky's Halloween Party *Tag-Team Trouble *The Adventures of Arya and The Doctor *The Devil Returns *The Garden of Remnant *The God and the Guardian *The Green Out of Space *The Kandrakar Conflict *The Maze *The Nutcracker: Arcade Edition *The Polar Express *The Septarian Chronicles *The Shadow's Grip *The Truth is a Puzzle *The Warlord and the Impaler *The Watchful Eyes *The Wild Hunt *Tiamat's Babel *Turning Back the Clock *Two Clockwork Hearts *Two Golden Hearts *Valen-Not-Fine *Wonderfully Sweet Nothings *Xover Alpha *Xover Lists are subject to change as more events happen. For a more in-depth look at the series chronology, see the timeline page.Category:Terminology